Ein wildes Herz entflammt!
by Honeycat
Summary: Im Sommer dieses Jahres wurde der Avatar besiegt, die Feuernation hatte den Krieg endgültig für sich entschieden. Viele starben, einige schlossen sich der Feuernation an und nur sehr wenigen gelang die Flucht…… ZukoKatara
1. Die Gefallene

Im Sommer dieses Jahres wurde der Avatar besiegt, die Feuernation hatte den Krieg endgültig für sich entschieden. Viele starben, einige schlossen sich der Feuernation an und nur sehr wenigen gelang die Flucht……

Titel: Ein wildes Herz entflammt!  
Kapitel: Die Gefallene

Autor: Honeycat  
Anzahl: 1/?  
Genre: Darkfic, Romance?;  
Pairing: Zuko/Katara

Disclaimer: Die Story ist von mir selbst zusammengedichtet, die Charas gehören jedoch…ähm, ich glaub Nickelodeon oder so, sie werden auf alle Fälle manche mehr manche weniger heil zurückgegeben.

Warnungen: Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich relativ ‚nett' gestaltet, ist eben ein bisschen Dark, aber sonst……

Prinz Zuko starrte gelangweilt in das Feuer in seinem Kamin, ja er war derjenige, dem es gelang den Avatar zu überbringen, doch er war auch derjenige, der dagegen war, dass man ihm etwas zuleide tat.

Vergebens, man hatte ihm sämtliche Kräfte entzogen und getötet, sodass es nie wieder einen Avatar geben würde.

Die Tür zu seinem Gemach ging auf und eine schüchterne Zofe steckte ihren Kopf herein.

„Ähm…. der Feuerlord….. er….e-er lässt nach…. euch schicken……" Zuko drehte seinen Kopf langsam in ihre Richtung und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie war hübsch, aber auch dumm und scheu wie ein Reh. Er schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich dann aber doch, um zur Tür zu schreiten.

Während er an der Zofe vorbeiging, stieß er sie grob beiseite, sodass sie auf dem Boden landete. Genervt öffnete er wenig später die Tür zum Ratssaal des Palastes.

„Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Vater?", er sprach höflich, allerdings mit gelangweiltem Unterton.

Die Ratsherren waren allesamt, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, ‚alte, geile Säcke', die sich am Leid anderer ergötzten.

Der Feuerlord wies Zuko auf seinen Platz am Tisch. Zuerst wurde wieder einmal Bilanz gezogen, wo es wie viele Aufständische gab, dann kam der Teil, wie man die Kontrolle besser behalten kann und natürlich wie es mit der Staatskasse aussah.

Zuko ließ alles gelangweilt über sich ergehen, als der Feuerlord seine Stimme noch einmal erhob.

„Nun, meine werten Anwesenden, habe ich noch etwas ganz besonderes für euch!", er bedeutet allen ihm zu folgen. Zuko wusste aus Erfahrung, wie diese ‚Besonderheiten' aussahen, meist waren sie jung, attraktiv und zum Vergnügen der hohen Herren gefangen genommen.

Der Lord wies sie allerdings in die Arena des Schlosses und aufgeregtes Getuschel war zu vernehmen. Es sah ganz so aus wie eine öffentliche Hinrichtung. Hunderte Menschen waren anwesend. Zuko nahm rechts neben seinem Vater Platz, wenigstens war es keine der Orgien, die dieser dann und wann veranstaltete.

Er wartete auf die übliche Ansprache, die nur so getränkt war von Selbstbeweihräucherung, dass einem übel werden konnte.

„Mein Volk, ich verkündige hiermit, dass wir nun endlich die letzte Wasserbändigerin ausfindig machen konnten! Sie wird euch heute hier an diesem Ort vorgeführt werden!"

Tosender Applaus erklang aus allen Richtungen, während unten in der Arena eine zierliche Gestalt hereingeschleppt wurde. Zuko beugte sich vor um sie besser sehen zu können. Kurz dachte er, er hätte irgendeine Halluzination.

Er kannte das Mädchen…… sehr gut sogar.

‚Katara'

Zuko lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und betrachtet gespannt die Show, die ihm nun geboten wurde. Eigentlich war er nicht so der Typ, der bei solchen Anlässen gerne dabei war, aber in diesem Fall……

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete er den Verlauf, der ‚Vorführung'.

Kataras Hände waren gefesselt und sie selbst wies zahlreiche Verletzungen auf. Ihre Handschellen waren eine spezielle Anfertigung, denn sie blockierten ihre Bändigerkräfte. Sie trug nur ein Leinenhemd, ohne Ärmel, welches mit einem Strick um die Hüfte zusammengehalten wurde.

Zuko schenkte sich ein Weinglas ein, ließ seine Augen aber keine Sekunde von ihr. Ihre nackten Füße wiesen zahlreiche Schwielen auf.

Zwei Wachen begleiteten sie in einem gebührenden Abstand, da die ersten damit begonnen hatten, von der Tribüne aus mit faulem Obst und sogar Steinen zu werfen. Katara versuchte verzweifelt sich zu schützen, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Beinahe hätte Zuko für sie so etwas wie Mitleid empfunden.

Als sie sich auf die Knie sacken ließ und die Arme über dem Kopf schützend verschränkte, hetzten die Wachen sie wieder mit ein paar Feuerstößen auf, sodass sie eilig weiter nach vorne stolperte.

Schließlich war sie endlich vor der Erhebung angekommen, auf der Zuko und sein Vater zusammen mit den Ratsherren saßen. Augenblicklich hörten die Attacken auf und es war still. Zuko wusste, dass das Mädchen ihn nicht sehen konnte, dazu saß er zu sehr im Schatten. Wütend sah das Mädchen nach oben zum Feuerlord, der nun die Anklagepunkte vorbrachte.

„Wasserbändigerin Katara, sie werden beschuldigt, sich gegen die Feuernation aufzulehnen….", ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Menge. „…. dem Avatar geholfen zu haben…." erneut wurde getuschelt „…. und einige Zivilisten bedroht zu haben!"

Nun kamen einige Aufschreie aus der Menge, die alle darauf hinausliefen, dass sie getötet werden sollte.

Der Feuerlord hatte in dem letzten Punkt natürlich gelogen, doch das wusste ja niemand und so sollte es auch bleiben…... Zuko betrachtet das Mädchen noch einmal eingehend, ihr rebellischer Blick, wie ihre Haare zerzaust in ihr Gesicht hingen und nicht zuletzt ihren anscheinend ungebrochenen Willen.

Nach einiger Zeit, als die Wellen der Empörung kleiner wurde, sprach der Feuerlord erneut.

„Wasserbändigerin Katara, haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung etwas zu sagen?!"

Das Mädchen blickte dem Lord nun fest ins Gesicht und schien ihn mit ihren Blicken töten zu wollen. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, denn egal was es wäre, man würde ihr die Worte ihm Mund umdrehen, spuckte sie voller Verachtung in den Sand vor dem ‚Balkon' auf dem der Feuerlord stand.

Dieser erhob noch einmal die Stimme.

„Die Wasserbändigerin Katara weigert sich Reue zu bekennen. Der ‚Hohe Rat' wird über ihr Schicksal urteilen…… Führt sie ab!"

Als sein Vater sich unter dem Jubel der Menge setzte, sprach er leise mit seinem Sohn, jedoch ohne zu ihm zu blicken.

„Du scheinst sehr von ihr fasziniert zu sein……"

Zukos Mundwinkel deuteten so etwas wie ein Lächeln an.

„Ich muss zugeben, sie ist besonders……"

Langsam machte sich in Zukos Kopf ein Gedanke breit, der ihm gefiel, allerdings musste er den ‚Hohen Rat' und noch wichtiger seinen Vater überzeugen. Ersteres war nicht ganz so schwer wie Zweiteres, doch einen Versuch wert, also beugte er sich zu seinem Vater vor.

„Vater könnte ich sie unter vier Augen sprechen?"

o-O-O-o

-Zuko und der Feuerlord befanden sich wieder im Ratssaal, allerdings dieses Mal alleine.-

„Nun worum handelt es sich?", sein Vater sah ihn abschätzend an.

Der junge Prinz wusste, dass er nun äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen musste, wenn er seinen Plan durchziehen wollte. Bevor er zu sprechen begann, schenkte er sich und seinem Vater noch ein Glas Wein ein.

„Es ist so, Vater, dass sie mir vor wenigen Monaten sagten, dass ich heiraten solle……", als sein Vater nichts erwiderte, sprach er weiter. „Nun, ich dachte natürlich zuerst an eine Adelige der Feuernation, allerdings würde das dem Volk, denke ich, nicht sonderlich zusagen."

Zuko konnte keine Emotionen vom Gesicht seines Vaters ablesen, doch er wusste, dass der Lord langsam mitbekam, was er sagen wollte.

„Und wer wird dann die Glückliche?"

Der Prinz genehmigte sich einen Schluck Wein und mit einem Grinsen verkündete er. „Wie wäre es mit der ‚Prinzessin des Südpols', der rebellischen Wasserbändigerin ‚Katara'?"

Sein Vater schien die Für und Wieder abzuwägen und Zuko hatte nicht vor, ihm die Gründe seiner Entscheidung vorzuenthalten.

„Ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich auf diese eigentlich bescheuerte Idee komme, nicht wahr?" Der Feuerlord zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um seinen Sohn fragend anzusehen.

„Das Volk liebt sie…… Ich meine die Zuseher in der Arena sind alle große Anhänger der Feuernation, doch draußen wird sie wie eine Heldin gefeiert. Ich bin der Meinung, wenn wir dem Volk weismachen können, dass sie auf unserer Seite ist, werden wir weit weniger Gegner haben. Außerdem ist sie hübsch, intelligent und sie kann das Wasser bändigen.

Eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und mir, würde höchstwahrscheinlich einen starken Nachkommen ergeben!"

Der Feuerlord ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Ich werde mir deinen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lassen, vielleicht werde ich den Rat von deiner Idee überzeugen…."

Zuko wandte sich zum Gehen und war schon bei der Tür, als der Feuerlord noch einmal sprach.

„Nur noch eines….. Ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass du dann die Verantwortung für sie hast und vor allem dafür, dass sie keinen Schaden anrichtet. Schließlich haben wir eineinhalb Jahre gebraucht um sie zu fangen, außerdem sind unzählige Soldaten dabei zugrunde gegangen."

Zuko öffnete die Tür. „Keine Sorge Vater, lass das mein Problem sein, ich will sie nur, ohne dass jemand anderer sich schon mit ihr vergnügt hat." Und Zuko wusste, dass der Feuerlord dafür sorgen würde.

tbc

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallenen, eine kleine Review vielleicht (nur der Fairness halber) -gg-.


	2. Fluch und Segen

Titel: Ein wildes Herz entflammt!  
Kapitel: Fluch und Segen

Autor: Honeycat  
Anzahl: 2/?  
Genre: Darkfic, Romance?;  
Pairing: Zuko/Katara

Disclaimer: Die Story ist von mir selbst zusammengedichtet, die Charas gehören jedoch…ähm, ich glaub Nickelodeon oder so, sie werden auf alle Fälle manche mehr manche weniger heil zurückgegeben.

Warnung: Sexueller Übergriff, Dark;

Katara war nun vollkommen erschöpft, nach dem Treffen mit dem Feuerlord. Die Wachen brachten sie zurück in ihre Zelle und ketteten sie grob an die Wand. Sie war die Behandlung schon gewohnt, schließlich hatte sie diese die letzten Tage schon ‚genossen'.

Die schweren Eisenketten schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke, gerade so hoch, dass sie noch sitzen konnte.

Verwundert bemerkte sie, wie einer der beiden Wachmänner die Tür von innen abriegelte, während der andere sie hämisch begutachtete. Katara fühlte sich mehr als unwohl unter seinen Blicken.

„Um dich ist's wirklich schade Mädel, wenn du nicht einer der Erzfeinde der Feuernation wärst, dann könnten wir wahrscheinlich noch öfter unseren Spaß haben, aber so…"

Katara registrierte entsetzt, wie er ihre Beine grob auseinanderdrückte, während die andere Wache sich gegenüber auf die Pritsche niedergelassen hatte und sie interessiert begutachtete. Sie schrie auf, versuchte ihren Peiniger zu treten, doch ihre Kraftreserven waren so erschöpft, dass der Andere einfach fester zupackte, um sie festzuhalten.

Grinsend schob er ihren Rock hoch und spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter. Katara schrie und ihre liefen die Tränen über die Wangen.

Die zweite Wache hatte mittlerweile seine Hose geöffnet und begann nun langsam mit seiner Hand über sein Glied zu fahren.

Katara schloss angeekelt die Augen, als sie spürte, wie ihre Beine losgelassen wurden, vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah, wie ihr Peiniger ihr Oberteil einfach zerriss und sich bei dem Anblick ihrer Brüste die Lippen leckte.

Panisch versuchte sie erneut sich loszureißen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie hörte wie der Mann auf der Pritsche anfing zu keuchen.

Gerade als die Wache über ihr, erneut ihre Beine auseinanderdrücken wollte, flog die Tür auf.

Der Feuerlord persönlich stand dort.

Sofort ließ die eine Wache ihre Beine los und salutierte, während der Andere sich ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich präsentabel zeigte. Der Feuerlord sah auf die Wasserbändigerin, die ihre Beine dicht an ihren Körper presste und welche nun apathisch ins Leere starrte, während ihr immer noch Tränen über das Gesicht kullerten.

Der Lord ergriff das Wort. „Ich hoffe, sie ist unversehrt, ihr Nichtsnutze!" Die Wachen zuckten unter den wütenden Worten zusammen. Katara, bemerkte, dass der Lord ihnen ein Zeichen gab, sie loszumachen. Als sie einfach zusammensackte, packte der Lord ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hoch. Grob fasste er unter ihr Kinn und betrachtete eingehend ihr Gesicht.

Katara war das alles nicht ganz geheuer, dennoch ließ sie es einfach geschehen, schließlich würde sie sowieso bald tot sein. Mit einem Ruck, entfernte der Feuerlord, den kläglichen Rest ihrer Kleidung. Katara versuchte ihre Blöße irgendwie mit ihrer freien Hand zu verdecken, doch diese wurde nun ebenfalls hochgezogen.

Sie wandte ihren Blick beschämt ab, als er sie musterte. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass der Lord dasselbe wollte, wie die Wachen, nur dass er wählerischer war.

Umso überraschter, war sie, als er sie einfach fallen ließ und jemanden zu sich winkte. Katara hatte die junge Frau im Hintergrund vorhin gar nicht bemerkt. Sie kam so schnell wie möglich zu ihr gestolpert und warf eine Decke über ihre Schultern, während eine Wache Handschellen an ihren Gelenken befestigte.

Ein junger Mann trat nun ebenfalls ins Licht und hob sie hoch. Vollkommen verwirrt, fand sie sich wenige Minuten später in einem riesigen Zimmer wieder.

Sie bemerkte, dass die Sonne, die durch eine Wand aus Glas auf einer Seite des Zimmers fiel sie stark blendete. Man legte sie auf das Bett, doch gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, verschwand der Lord und auch der junge Mann, der sie auf das Zimmer gebracht hatte, nur das Mädchen blieb zurück.

„Was geht hier vor?" Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr. „Verzeiht, ich darf euch keine Fragen beantworten."

„Aber…", doch die junge Frau, war schnell in ein Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Schließlich rief Katara ihr hinterher. „Darf ich wenigstens wissen wie ihr heißt und wer ihr seid?"

Sie hörte, wie Wasser plätscherte und begann schon nachzudenken, ob sie fliehen konnte, als das Mädchen zurückkehrte.

„Mein Name ist Miranda, Herrin, ich werde eure Zofe sein." Katara sah sie verwirrt an, vor kurzem saß sie noch in einer stinkenden Zelle an die Wand gekettet und nun hatte sie eine eigene Zofe? Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul. Vielleicht war sie ohne es zu merken gestorben und das hier war der Himmel oder so was in der Art. Katara war selbst nicht ganz von dieser Theorie überzeugt.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, wie Miranda eine Schachtel hervorholte, dann einen Schlüssel und zu guter letzt einige Kleider.

„Herrin dürfte ich bitte ihre Hände haben?" Verwirrt hielt Katara ihr diese hin und beobachtet, wie sie die Schachtel öffnete, die sie neben Katara gestellt hatte.

Miranda war ein hübsches Mädchen. Sie trug einfache Kleidung, hatte einen schlanken, beinahe dünnen Körper, ihre roten Haare waren zu einem straffen Knoten gebunden und sie hatte blasse Haut.

Kataras Augen wurden groß, als sie den Inhalt der Kiste sah. Es waren zwei breite, silberne Armreifen. Verziert mit den Zeichen ihres Stammes. An den Rändern beider Reifen, waren kleine Saphire eingelassen. Katara wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele kleine Vermögen in diesen Dingern steckten.

Miranda öffnete Blitzschnell ihre Handschellen und legte ihr stattdessen die Reifen an. Katara spürte, wie statt den beiden groben, schweren Eisen sich nun breite, allerdings hauchdünne Reifen an ihren Handgelenken befanden.

Miranda schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie begann zu sprechen. „Herrin, diese Reifen werden eure Kräfte ebenso wie die Handschellen es getan haben unterdrücken sie sind, trotzdem sie so dünn sind, unzerstörbar. Der Meister hat sie extra für euch anfertigen lassen, er hoffte, dass sie euch gefallen."

Katara versuchte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. „Der Feuerlord hat sie für mich anfertigen lassen?"

Plötzlich kicherte Miranda. „Nicht doch, ich meinte Prinz Zuko. Er hat extra jemandem zu eurem Stamm geschickt, um nach euren Schutzsymbolen zu fragen, Herrin."

Katara blieb beinahe die Spucke weg. Zuko hatte diese Reifen für sie…… das machte einfach keinen Sinn. Doch ehe sie noch näher darauf eingehen konnte, wurde sie von Miranda ins Bad geschleift und fand sich in einem Miniswimmingpool wieder. Zentimeterdicker Schaum lag auf der Wasseroberfläche und das Wasser selbst war himmlisch warm.

Katara lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was das hier alles sollte, doch es war ihr auch im Moment egal, denn sie fühlte sich einfach nur entspannt. Miranda zeigte ihr noch wo Handtücher waren und verließ dann das Zimmer, nachdem sie Katara noch Kleidung hingelegt hatte, die sie anziehen sollte, wenn sie fertig war.

Der Wasserbändigerin, war das egal, sie war einfach nur froh endlich wieder sauber zu sein. Der Duft den das Bad verströmte, ließ sie die Gedanken an das, das im Kerker passiert war vertreiben.

Sie schwamm ein paar Mal hin und her, taucht unter und wusch sich allen Dreck vom Leib, ehe sie sich schließlich schweren Herzens aus dem Wasser hievte.

Sie trocknete sich ab und betrachtete sich in einem wandhohen Spiegel. Ihre Figur war in den letzten paar Jahren zu der einer Frau geworden. Deutliche Rundungen bewiesen dies.

Ihre Haare waren nun länger und gingen ihr bis zu ihrem Po. Alles in allem fand sie sich eigentlich gar nicht so unattraktiv.

Sie bemerkte, einige blaue Stellen an ihrem Innenschenkel und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an das Geschehene zurückdachte. Als hätte Miranda es gewusst, erschien sie in diesem Moment, um Katara beim Ankleiden behilflich zu sein.

Wenige Minuten später wusste Katara diese Hilfe mehr als zu schätzen. Denn nun trug sie ein Korsett, welches ihr beinahe den Atem nahm, einem engen Slip, hauchdünnen Strümpfen, ein hellblaues, Kleid mit seidenen Ärmeln, welches ihre Figur umschmeichelte und mit zahlreichen kleinen Perlen bestickt war und ein paar hohe Stöckelschuhe, in welchen sie sich kaum fortbewegen konnte, ohne gleich umzukippen.

„Gibt es nicht Kleidung bei euch, die ein wenig leichter anzuziehen ist?", Katara seufzte auf, sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut.

Doch noch unwohler fühlte sie sich, als sie an das, das noch folgen würde dachte. Denn was auch immer es war, es konnte nichts gutes sein.

tbc

Sodale, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch zugesagt -gg-, ich freu mich wie immer über Lob und Kritik.


End file.
